1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting circuit board and an electronic component replacing method, and particularly to an electronic component mounting circuit board and an electronic component replacing method which facilitate the operations of removing mounted electronic components and mounting new electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic component mounting circuit board for mounting various electronic components on a circuit board on which a circuit is formed is used in various electric products such as office automation (OA) machines.
In such an electronic component mounting circuit board, electronic components, which must be replaced after a certain period of time, such as a battery serving as a backup power supply for a DRAM or an SRAM are mounted if necessary.
To facilitate the replacement of these electronic components, a method has been used in which a connector is provided on the circuit board, and an electronic component such as a battery is connected with the connector without being directly mounted on the circuit board.
Recently, recycling of home electric appliances and the like has been attracting attention, and attempts have been made by makers and mass merchandisers of home electric appliances to collect electric products such as OA machines from users, conduct maintenance and necessary repairs to the collected products, and return them to the market.
To perform the recycling of electric products, it is necessary to replace electronic components such as capacitors and batteries which have degraded as the products are being used.
Such electronic components are often mounted on a circuit board with soldering. Therefore, to replace these electric components, it is necessary to remove solder applied to contacts between the electronic components and the circuit board, which requires a large amount of labor and time.
In the conventional method in which sockets or connectors are provided for mounting the electronic components on the circuit board, cost for the sockets or the connectors, and at the same time, holders for holding a battery and the like connected with the connector is required, which causes additional cost for such components.
Further, in the conventional method, it is necessary to secure an area for mounting the holder, which is larger than that of the battery to be held, in addition to the required cost of the holder.